Diary on Disk
by Gonnabe Writer
Summary: .COMPLETE.From the diaries of Michael Moscovitz. Everyone loves Michael you know that you do, but does the person that really matters love him too? Final Chapter up!...Finally.R
1. Chapter 1

Here's a second attempt at Princess Diaries...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
30 January - Home (Moscovitz Apartment)  
  
What a day! I have officially given up on chat rooms! Yesterday, I was having a nice conversation with a 16 year old boy about Buffy, or so I thought...But after the chat I hacked into that persons computer and found out that 'he' is really a 76 year old, retired teacher called Bertha Genovart, who has a history of indecency with her male pupils.  
  
Speaking of the Internet, yesterday I was on the Green Peace website, and on the list of donors: Mia Thermopolis's name was on the top, with 100 dollars donated per day. She's a real princess through and through, and being a real princess; she wouldn't go out with me. What do I have to do to make her notice me?  
  
She's my little sister's best friend and because of that, she views me as her best friend's big brother. She's at our house a lot, day and night, but does she say anything more than 'hi' to me? No. Do we talk when we're in school, even though we have the same lunch hour and G & T together? No. Does she seem embarrassed in my presence? Yes.  
  
I've gotta go, Lilly is calling me for dinner... Mia is over here again and my shin still aches where Lily kicked it when I peeked into her room. Will finish later...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
30 January - (still) Home  
  
I guess dinner wasn't so bad, for once, mum actually cooked and for once, it actually tasted quite good. Here's the dinner conversation:  
  
Lilly: So what were you doing in your room?  
  
Me: None of your business  
  
Lilly: Fine, just trying to make pleasant dinner conversation in this house is pointless anyway.  
  
Mum: (glaring at us) Mia, how are things at home?  
  
Mia: Fine, Dr Moscovitz  
  
Me: (stupidly blurting out) Is your mum still going out with Mr. Gianini?  
  
Mia: (looking very embarrassed) Yeah...  
  
Lilly: (now glaring at me) Hey, Mia, how was Princess Lessons today?  
  
Mia: (looking relieved at the distraction) You won't believe what Grandmere said to me today...  
  
The rest fades into oblivion  
  
And that was all she said to during the whole of dinner.  
  
I need to stop being so stupid. I found a poem in my bag this morning: It was really nice, but the idea of another girl liking me scares me. It can't be Mia, I'm just scared that it's Judith Greshner, she flirts a lot...  
  
COMPUTER SHUT DOWN  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
This really does not sound like Michael...but tell me what you think anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

Let's try again...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
31 January  
  
Today was completely pointless, Mrs. Hill kept staring at me throughout G & T, maybe that was because I kept yawning. But I couldn't help it; I was awake for a long time last night, worrying about that stupid poem that I found. I wish it was Mia, but why would it be? If she really liked me than she could tell anytime, she's here so often.  
  
Anyway, it can't be Mia because she has a boyfriend...I can't believe that she chose him! The guy is a pervert; today I lent a floppy disk from him because I needed it for my HTML report for the Computer Club.  
  
I tried to send my file to the disk, but the error message popped up that the disk was full. I opened it and it was full of JPEG images of porn, the guy is one very sick person...  
  
And I uploaded the poem on to my hard drive to keep a lasting memoir of it:  
  
Visible to everyone  
  
Everyone but him  
  
There might have been the light of friendship  
  
But even that was dim.  
  
Occasionally a smile was thrown her way  
  
To give the vaguest hint  
  
That if pink was the colour of love,  
  
Than it was of the palest tint.  
  
The merest glance directed at her  
  
Would all but make her day  
  
She hated herself for her weakness  
  
But yet, she still fell prey.  
  
She cursed herself, night and day  
  
For falling to his charm  
  
But trying to get up, try as she might  
  
It did nothing but harm.  
  
Maybe, someday, something will change  
  
Maybe there'll be a surprise  
  
Maybe she won't be invisible  
  
Invisible in those brown eyes  
  
I suppose that this person is talking about me, I've got brown eyes anyway...  
  
Today, once Mrs. Hill had gone off to the staff room, I tried to talk to Mia, and even convinced her to let me help her with her algebra. But she seemed so nervous, when I handed her something, she started and dropped her textbook...she was as red as a tomato.  
  
I am such a freak, Mia stuttered after that and I was so embarrassed at what I had done. Judith Greshner was acting more stupid than usual around me, that girl scares me...  
  
COMPUTER SHUTDOWN  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Not much of an attempt, eh? But try, try and try again. By the way, the poem belongs to a talented writer called T.H, which incidentally happens to be me, so plz ask if you want to use it. ; ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx for the reviews...I really appreciate them.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
1 February  
  
A whole new month, everyone in AEHS is getting excited about the Valentine's Day Dance on the 14th. Judith wants the Computer Club to do something special...Whatever, Judith.  
  
Mia was at the CC meeting today; apparently Kenny had dragged her there so afterwards they could leave together. She looked really embarrassed but she did smile at me a few times...Kenny was looking more smug than usual but fortunately, the tables turned.  
  
There was an announcement on the school intercom, "Could Mia Thermopolis and Michael Moscovitz please see Mrs. Hill straight away." I was surprised, and I glanced at Mia with raised eyebrows, she shrugged to show that she had no idea why we had been summoned either.  
  
Judith looked like she didn't want me to leave, but since it was a royal order, I walked out behind Mia. We trooped down the empty corridors, side-by-side, silent. Here's all we said to each other:  
  
Michael: "So, what do you think you did now?" (Jokingly)  
  
Mia: (Looking scared) "I haven't done anything, have I?"  
  
Michael: (Feeling like a real jerk) "Just kidding, ummm...what do you think they called us for?"  
  
Mia: "I have no idea" (Looking flustered and very cute) "Probably something for G & T."  
  
Michael: "Yeah, probably." (Wildly thinking of a topic of conversation) "So who are you going with to the VD Dance?"  
  
Mia: (Looking sort-of-sad) "Oh, Kenny, I suppose..."  
  
Michael: (Stupidly blurting out) "You suppose?"  
  
Mia: (Looking embarrassed) "Yeah, it's just that..."  
  
Michael: "Just what?"  
  
Mia: "Ummm...You see, I- well, me and Kenny...I sort of don't like him in that way."  
  
Michael: (With heart singing) "You don't?"  
  
Mia: "No, but I don't want to hurt his feelings..."  
  
Mia and Michael have now reached the G & T classroom and all conversation ends as Mia knocks on door; "Come In!" is shouted from within.  
  
We enter and Mrs. Hill is quickly putting away what looks like a compact. She then stares at us and breaks out into a big grin, "Thank you both for coming here!"  
  
Mia and Me glance at each other with slightly amused expressions but stay silent.  
  
Mrs. Hill continues, "Now, I called you both here as I wanted both of you to do something for me and technically, for the school..."  
  
Silence.  
  
She clears her throat, "Now, Michael and Mia, I have observed both of you in G & T and your talents seem compatible."  
  
I feel confused, 'I have a talent that's compatible with Mia's?' I think to myself, Mia's face mirrors my thoughts perfectly.  
  
"Mia, I hold your creative talents in high esteem and Michael," she turns to me, "I know you can achieve a lot on the computer and so..." grinning broadly again, "I want you both to work on an introduction for the Valentine's Day Dance."  
  
"A what?" Mia asks.  
  
Mrs. Hill looks irritated, "An introduction, you know, like the Opening Ceremony before the Olympics, something to start of the dance on a happy note."  
  
Mia and I nod mutely.  
  
"And I expect both of you to work together on this, you will be excused from G & T to work on this, you will have an empty classroom to yourself and I expect the utmost co-operation from both of you."  
  
More silent nods  
  
"Use both of your talents, I know you can achieve something together, and if you need any help, feel free to come to me and you have free use of the supplies in the school...you may leave."  
  
With quick thanks, we walked out  
  
"Now what?" asked Mia as soon as we were out of hearing distance.  
  
"I suppose we'll have to do it..." I saw Kenny walking in our direction and decided that I'd better go.  
  
"See you in G & T," I called over my shoulder, the last glimpse I saw of Mia's face was a slightly disappointed look as I walked off.  
  
Yes! I get to work with Mia, alone, for two weeks. Maybe I can ask her if she sent me that anonymous poem...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yes! I wrote a decent chapter (Well, that's what I think) tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! Thanks for the great reviews, I feel like a REAL author...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
2 February  
  
Yesterday was the nice but today was not!!  
  
In G & T yesterday, Mia and me had to use an old, deserted classroom what apparently dated back from WW1 by the state of the dust. At first Mia coughed like crazy than turned red as a tomato, because it seems that she noticed that I wasn't coughing...that was because I'd taken off my tie to use it a covering for my mouth.  
  
After that, things went smoothly, we didn't exactly come up with a plan on what to do, but we did have a few ideas.  
  
Today, once I had swallowed down the Mystery Meat during lunch and had a slight anger management problem (where I barely stopped myself from punching Kenny's face for looking so smug I'm almost sure that he knew I liked Mia) at the CC table, I decided I needed a break, so I walked off to the library.  
  
I knew I'd be pretty much alone as the vast majority of AEHS are illiterate, but as luck would have it (Yes!) Mia and her friend Tina were there. Tina was browsing the romance shelves, while Mia fumbled around on adjacent shelves.  
  
When I cleared my throat, Mia jumped and banged her head on a low shelf.  
  
Mia: "Ow!" she turned to see who it was, "Oh, Michael...um, Hi..."  
  
Michael: "Hi! So, what were you looking for?" (First words that came to my mind)  
  
Tina: "Hi Michael!" (She grinned at Mia and Mia blushed)  
  
Michael: "Hi Tina...Where's Lars and Wahim?" (Their bodyguards)  
  
Tina: (Grinning) "Oh, they're probably somewhere in here, looking up some James Bond novel or something."  
  
Mia: (To Tina) "Did you find anything?"  
  
Tina: "Not really, so I'm taking out some past reads...did you find anything?"  
  
Mia: (Shaking her head) "Nope"  
  
Tina: "Ok, I'll go sign these out" (Walks off, leaving Mia alone)  
  
Mia: (Looking a bit put-off) "Did you get any new ideas?"  
  
Michael: "Not really, but I feel that if we mix and match some of those ideas, we'll come up with something decent..."  
  
Mia: (Looking at the floor) "Yeah, I suppose..."  
  
Michael: "Umm, so what were you looking at?"  
  
Mia: "Nothing special, this library doesn't have the greatest selection of books"  
  
Michael: (Very Fast) "I bet you could write better, huh?"  
  
Mia: (Looking startled) "What?"  
  
Michael: (Thought that I could get a confession, but feeling like a real creep) "You write a lot, don't you?"  
  
Mia: (Looking a bit relieved) "Yeah, but it's just messing around..."  
  
Michael is about to ask if she writes poems when Tina reappears and calls to Mia.  
  
Tina: "Come on, I got what I wanted, lets go."  
  
Both call a 'Bye!' to me as they hurry out.  
  
Oh Hell, then the day gets REALLY bad...As I walk out of the library, I get accosted by the Armageddon herself; Her Royal Highness (She's taller than me) Miss Computer Club Slave Driver, Judith Greshner.  
  
JG- "Michael, I need to talk to you!"  
  
MM- "What?"  
  
JG- "I know that you like me, and to save you the trouble of asking, I'll go to the VD Dance with you."  
  
MM- "What?" (Note that I am in complete shock here)  
  
JG- "Pick me up at 7:00 on the dot, wear a black tuxedo with pink cummerbunds, I'll send you a fabric sample later. Don't be late!"  
  
She marches off and leaves me with mind reeling, 'I like her?' how did that happen? Great, just great! Another problem, how can I ask Mia out of Storm Trooper is harassing me to be her boyfriend?  
  
Then I had to go to G & T...  
  
But first, that Army Sergeant finds me and demands that I walk her to her next class, I had to walk past the classroom that was assigned to me and Mia, and Mia is outside (Waiting for me?) and the expression on her face was really hard to read...  
  
I sort of got through the rest of the day, but the stunned feeling doesn't leave me and I can't remember anything until when I got home and threw my backpack on my bed, a piece of paper floats out.  
  
I pick it up, and written on it, in a scrawled print (as if the writer is upset) is:  
  
If Dr Frankenstein is your choice  
  
Then there's something that I missed  
  
I won't trouble you ever again  
  
But somehow, I feel really dissed.  
  
It's not the greatest verse, is it? But if that person feels how I did when Mia started going out with Kenny, then I can identify with her...my only consolation is that it's wasn't Judith who sent me that great poem before.  
  
COMPUTER SHUTDOWN  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
That was long, but I hope you all liked it. I'm trying to update as much as I can before school opens on Tuesday (My parents cut into my computer time when school starts, especially after my last disastrous report ; ) ) But my New Year's Resolution demands that I try and update as frequently as possible. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, long time no see...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
3 February  
  
I have no idea what just happened today, I'm gonna have to wash out my mouth a million times with Detol or something. Judith Greshner kissed me, talk about sick!  
  
Well, I had gotten to school and was making my way through the hoards of AEHS, trying to get to my locker before 1st bell rang. But as I got near it, I saw Godzilla herself leaning against my locker, I tried to make a detour but she pounced.   
  
Ouch! That girl had a majorly strong grip, I've got the bruises to prove it...anyway, she throws her arms around my neck and hugs me (and she half strangled me in the process), then grabs my hand and starts pulling me to Chemistry I, her first class. As she drags me across the school and further away from my locker and first class (Advanced Algebra), she moans about how jealous everyone is of her good-looks (Whateva!) and the perfect cloned flies that she can produce (I really don't believe in messing with God's work)  
  
As we walked down the hall, everyone I knew had a smile of greeting for me but Judith looked down at them over her nose. That girl needs some serious public relations help...but then came the worst part...  
  
We passed Mia in the corridor; strangely she was walking past, staring steadfastly ahead.  
  
"Mia?" I asked aloud  
  
She reluctantly turned to me, "Oh, hi Michael." I saw her glance at Judith's hand gripping mine's, I quickly withdrew it.  
  
"Hi!" I replied, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing special..." she said glumly, "Did you come up with anything?"  
  
Judith started pulling at my sleeve impatiently, I shrugged her off. "Nothing definite, but I got a good idea for a build up..."  
  
Mia glanced at the fuming Judith, than turned to me, "Maybe you can tell me in G & T?"  
  
"No!" I said quickly, "It's a really good idea! I thought we could...er...let people send "I like u" messages to other people, and they can also do it anonymously if they're scared...er...what do you think?"  
  
Mia smiled slightly, "I think it's brilliant, I'm sure that they're a lot of people who want to confess their lo-"  
  
Judith butted in, "That's the most pathetic idea I have ever heard! If people are too scared, they should just go and drown themselves somewhere! They're wasting the air!"  
  
Mia looked surprised at Judith's outburst, "Judith, some people are afraid of rejection...they'd rather just hope for the best..."  
  
"What?" Judith looked at Mia as if she was an insignificant fly, and then yanked on my arm. "If you don't mind, we're a bit busy."  
  
Even if Mia didn't mind, I certainly did, "We are?"  
  
Judith grabbed my shoulders, bent her head and kissed me.  
  
I don't want to go into any details; all I'm saying is that I'm absolutely disgusted! And I have come to the conclusion that Judith is, to put it mildly, a slut: trying to french kiss in the middle of the throngs of students...  
  
I pushed Judith away, and turned to look for Mia, she was nowhere in sight.  
  
Then I caught sight of a familiar head moving away in the crowds, "Mia!" I called  
  
"See you at G & T" she called back  
  
Lilly walked past at that moment, she glared at me, "What?" I asked  
  
Lilly snorted, "As if you don't know, I can't believe you did that! Don't you have any self-respect?"  
  
Leaving me with that rhetorical question, she stomped off.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I thought to myself  
  
"Come on, Michael, let's go." Judith held me in a vice grip and marched me to her next class.  
  
What a day, it can't get any worse, can it?  
  
COMPUTER SHUTDOWN  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I think all intellectual content has left my mind; Matric is a very hard year! I can't promise any regular updates but I'll try. But just because I've gone back to school, doesn't mean that I don't check my e-mail, so please tell me what you think... 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! School is really pathetic nowadays...I can't take it anymore!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
4 February  
  
I really do not know what is going on!!!  
  
I know what happened yesterday was disgusting, but Lilly is storming around the place like a thundercloud and Mia is barely talking to me...girls are really strange...  
  
And now I've got a very different SMS in my cell phone:  
  
It hurts 2 luv sum1 who didn't give you the time of day.  
  
But it hurts more wen u realize that sum1 u didn't give   
  
the time of day 2,luved u and gave up coz u luved   
  
another...  
  
And the person used the code to hide their number...rubbish!  
  
If someone DOES like me (especially if its Mia),then I'd wish they'd tell me because, I can assure you, I don't like Judith Greshner!  
  
Anyway, Mia was so quiet during G & T that I was worried if she was sick or something...all we did was work out the announcement to announce tomorrow so people can give in their messages...we decided to go along with my idea after all.  
  
You know what was the best thing about today? Judith wasn't there, but that doesn't mean that she didn't irritate me! Mia and me had been walking to G & T, when it rang! Thank God there were no teachers around, or I'd be saying, "Bye-Bye phone". It was Judith; I was really pathetic...I hit the loudspeaker button by mistake! Judith's screechy voice blared out: "Michael, why haven't you called me yet? I'm suffering from a 24-hour bug, I probably got it from that stupid freshman that you were talking to yesterday..." the colour of my face was no comparison to Mia's "...she was looking really peak-" I managed to hit the NO button and the call was cut off.  
  
"Mia, I'm really sorry." I muttered as we carried on walking, and after people had stopped looking at me, "Judith is really stupid..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you can't call her stupid...she's your girlfriend. Anyway, freshmen have to get used to it...I suppose Judith would look down on people who aren't as clever as her..."she trailed off.  
  
G & T was the same as yesterday except we were sorting out the messages that have already come in...apparently there are quite a few shy people in AEHS.  
  
Lets say, Justin Baxendale and Josh Richter are really loved...those poor, stupid people.   
  
Mia grew happier as we sorted through the messages; we laughed at the funny ones and guessed at who they were sent by. Mia almost seemed like normal by the end of the lesson (Maybe it was school getting to her, after all, it was the end of the day) Mia looked so pretty when she laughed, a dimple appeared in her left cheek and her eyes sparkled behind her contacts.  
  
Oops, Mia caught me staring at her once, I quickly looked away. She smiled slightly as she read her message aloud "When I look at the sun, I see you. When I look at the sky, I see you. When I look at the clouds, I see you..."  
  
She paused dramatically, "...will you get the hell out of my way?" We burst out laughing.  
  
Everything seemed all right now and I decided to use this opportunity. "Mia, do you have a cell phone?"  
  
She looked at me strangely and nodded.  
  
"Then could I have your number coz...er...I might need to call you about this project..."I improvised that excuse  
  
Mia blushed slightly "Sure, it's..." she quickly gave a number and I punched it into my CONTACTS. I'm proud of myself, I got Mia's number without making a total fool of myself.  
  
The final bell rang and we dumped the notes into a box. We sighed with relief as we got out of the school gates, another week over.  
  
I turned to Mia, "Er...well...I'll call you this weekend...about the project" I finished quickly. Mia smiled that great smile of hers. All of a sudden there was this silence, you know like in some movies, where something just has to happen.  
  
I stood there like an idiot, then Mia hesitantly stood on tiptoe and hugged me. I was surprised, but so happy. I hugged her back. "Thanks for being such a good friend, Michael" she said.  
  
"No problem" I replied, grinning stupidly, though I vaguely wondered what I had done to be such a good friend.  
  
It's great that something happened at last, even though we hugged in a friendly way but she did hug me...and that's a start.  
  
COMPUTER SHUTDOWN  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, the bout of Matriculism has seriously affected my brain...or maybe it's the age factor, I'm 17 now but does that make any difference? I still can't vote or drive (In South Africa, the legal age is 18)...all it seems to have done is mess up my writing. Plz tell me what you think so I can be sure that I'm not a total has-been instead of a Gonnabe Writer. Luv you all! 


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, I'm BACK!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**5 February – 5 am**

Can this weekend start off any worse? Why am I awake? Because that bloody Judith called me at 4:55 to ask me if I'd gotten her dumb fabric sample. I don't want her sample, I don't want her! And I don't want her to call me at God knows what time to irritate me!

I don't have anything to do, it's too early to call Mia and I can't get back to sleep. Damn Judith! There's nothing going on in CrackHead now, I really don't want to go into a chatroom…

But I am thinking up a new song:

_If Only I Could-_

_I see you walking down the hall_

_You barely give a glance_

_One look right into your eyes_

_And I am in a trance_

_I wish I could tell you_

_But you don't give a sign_

_That if I really wanted to_

_I could make you mine_

_If only I could hug you,_

_Instead of saying "hi"_

_If only I could kiss you,_

_Instead of saying "bye"_

_If you told me you felt the same_

_If I know that you care_

_I wish you would understand,_

_For you, anything I dare._

_I wish I could tell you_

_When I see the light in your eyes_

_But all I do is smile and nod_

_And tell you nothing but lies_

_If only I could hug you,_

_Instead of saying "hi"_

_If only I could kiss you,_

_Instead of saying "bye"_

_But I can't hug you,_

_I just say "hi"_

_And I can't kiss you,_

_I can only say "good-bye"_

Well, its not hard to see who this song's about…Just like _Tall Drink of Water_, it basically says that I am a demented freak who is obsessed with my little sister's best friend…my life is sad.

I'm still smiling whenever I think of Mia's hug yesterday, and though I still haven't worked out why I'm such a good friend, I really have no objection to Mia's arms around my neck. I wouldn't object to any part of Mia's on me…Yes, I'm sick, I know.

Though it is impossible for Mia to think of me in any way other than a friend, if a miracle should occur…just now Mia never tells me how she feels because of Judith? Besides that fact that I despise Judith, she may be ruining any chances that I have with Mia.

This needs some deep thought…

……

**5 February – 10 am**

Well, this house is finally waking up.

Lilly's talking to me now, but not very politely. I know it's really easy to piss off my sister, but this time, I have no idea what I did. Wanna hear what she said to me?

I was in the kitchen, trying to get Maya to make me a big breakfast and then, Lilly comes in.

Me: G'Morning, Lil'

Lilly: Whatever Michael

Me: What is your problem?

Lilly: Mine? What the hell is yours?

(Dad comes in at that time, gives Lilly a dirty look, a possible threat of psycho-analysis, then grabs a cup of coffee, and goes back into his bedroom.)

Me: Lilly, did I do something to you?

Lilly: No

Me: Then what?

Lilly: Drop it Michael, If you don't know now, you never will.

Me: (Totally confused and frustrated) Does this have anything to do with Judith?

Lilly: (Totally sarcastically) No, Michael, I'm totally thrilled about you and your new cloning buddy.

(I'm silent, what can I say? I should have got myself out of this while I had a chance.)

Lilly: Anyway, whatever, it's your right to choose whatever type of whore you want, whether she can clone fruit flies or not.

(OUCH!)

Me: Lay off, Lilly.

Lilly: Gladly, I don't particularly like talking about licentious woman.

(Now I know that Lilly was totally pissed off, the only uses complex words when she's upset.)

Lilly: Michael, you're not going to be home tonight, are you?

Me: I might be, why shouldn't I?

Lilly: Ok, fine Michael, stay home, just stay out of my room and keep your shirt on.

Me: Why, my darling sibling, are you concerned that I might catch a cold?

(I love winding her up)

Lilly: No Michael, Mia is coming over and I don't want her to see the mosquito that I have for a brother.

(And with that, she walks out with her bowl of Cheerio's)

Ok, that did hurt. I'm not a mosquito; I think I have quite a good body, considering that I don't work-out or anything.

But hey, Mia's coming! I don't know if that's a good thing or not? Did that hug change anything between us?

……

**5 February – 6 pm**

I've spent the whole day trying to work out how to break it off with Judith…

There are 3 approaches that I could use:

The nice guy approach: "Judith, I'm sorry, there's been a misunderstanding, I really don't like you in that way. We are just too different and I'm sure it would never work out with us. I'm sorry, but I'm sure that there are loads of great guys who would want to go out with you."

The not-so-nice approach: "Hey $&$, I just want you to know that I hate you and every single one $&ing fruit flies. Piss off!"

The flattering and suggestive (and basically pathetic) approach: "Judith, I think you're a beautiful and sensitive woman, I hold you in the highest esteem and I consider myself honoured that you have picked me out of the mere mortals. I feel that I am holding you back for your true destiny, and that destiny only lies with Kenny Showalter…"

Ok, I thought the idea of Judith and Kenny was funny.

There's the doorbell…It's probably Mia…I'm hearing no footsteps…where the hell is Lilly?...I really don't want to answer the door…why isn't anybody answering the door?...bloody hell, I guess I DO have to answer the door…Damn Lilly.

**15 minutes later**

So I did answer the door, apparently Lilly was in the middle of making up a great idea of her show, and thus couldn't be bothered to open the door for her best friend.

I had to open the door for her best friend, who was standing there looking incredibly beautiful, with her cheeks all pink from the cold.

Me: Hi Mia

Mia: Hey Michael, how are you?

Me: I'm good and you?

Mia: I'm good too, just a bit cold though, so can I come in?

And that's when I notice that I had been blocking Mia's way into the house, so I move slightly, giving Mia just enough room to brush past me. God, she smells so good, a bit like jasmines.

Me: Well, Lilly's in her room, planning her next ground-breaking expose.

Mia: (Blushing) Yeah, I know…

Me: Well, I guess I'll see you at dinner.

Mia: Yeah, see ya…

I turn away, cursing myself for not saying anything remotely cool.

Mia: Michael?

Me: Yeah?

Mia: Er, did you work out how we're gonna put all those messages together?

Me: No…

Mia: Oh.

Me:…But hey, since you're here and all, do you wanna come into my room after dinner and we can work something out?

Mia: (Blushing even more) Er, sure.

Yeah, Mia is gonna be in my room, with me, alone!

……

**5 February – 10:00 pm**

Mia's gone now; she's watching X-Men 2 with my sister out in the rec room now.

That was one of the worst ideas I ever had, who did I think I was calling Mia into my room? As soon as she entered the room, she was ill-at-ease and looked so uncomfortable; it even made me more pathetic than usual.

We were both sitting on my bed, with all these papers between us, but surprisingly, we actually made some progress, maybe this presentation will actually be ready by VD…

Then, things get bad, Mia sees the guitar that's lying in the corner of my room and asks me if I've done any new songs. Clever me thinks is the perfect time to sing my new song…I am the dumbest dude in the world.

So I sing it, and Mia's staring at my face the whole time, but when the song ends and I finally look back at her, she doesn't want to meet my eyes.

Me: Mia? Are you all right?

Mia: (sounding a bit stuffed up) Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Me: Coz it sounds like you're crying.

Mia: No, I'm not, I just have a cold.

Me: I'm sorry.

Mia: Its fine…that song was really…(she sighs)…great.

Me: Thanks (thinking that I might as well tell her how I feel about her now), it's about someone I know and I really love her, er (deep breath)…it's about…

Mia: Yeah, I get it, it's about Judith…listen, Michael, I'm feeling really tired, so I'm going to sleep now.

Me: Mia? No, wait-

But I was too late, Mia had already left. Now I can totally see that she just didn't want to be around me, or she would have really gone to bed, not stay up watching X-Men with Lilly. I hate my life.

COMPUTER SHUTDOWN

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Hehe, what did you think? I thought it came out pretty good. Please please agree. Isn't it so typical of Mia to misconstrue that confession? I know that song was pretty pathetic, but as always, that is the only thing I own in this PD fic, so respect all patents, copyrights etc. Sadly, I still don't own any of the characters, especially not Michael. But I'm gonna update more regularly now…so at least something good is happening.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, I hope you like this_.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

6 February – 11 am

I just woke up, it took me ages to get to sleep last night worrying about what Mia must have thought of my song yesterday…How could she think that I loved Judith? Does she think that me and Judith would ever be a couple? That's crazy!

6 February – 12 pm

Once I had showered, I ventured outside to get a brunch, and unfortunately, I ran into the people that I so don't want to face on a Sunday morning: Lilly and Mia. Could things have gotten any worse?

Me: Hi, Girls

Lilly: Hey Loser

Me: Whatever Lilly…er, Mia…hi, nice weather we're having… (Can you _say_ anything lamer?)…er, I mean…ummm, how are you?

Mia: I'm fine.

Me: Er…I meant, how's your cold?

Mia: It's fine.

(I just have to talk to her! She can't think I like Judith!)

Me: Um, how's your algebra going?

Mia: It's fine.

Me: Do you need any help?

Mia: No, I'm fine.

Me: Ok….so, bye.

Mia and Lilly: Bye

I just had to get outta there; I grabbed an apple and came back to my room.

6 February – 3 pm

Mia, Lilly, Tina and Kenny have gone to watch something or the other.

I have to break up with Judith! My sister hates me (though winning the affections of my sister isn't high on my priority list, I do have to stay in neutrality with her because she can spread some crap if she wanted to.), Mia is at her most unfriendly, which is really bad because Mia is never nasty to anyone (except maybe the exception of that Weinberger chick who messes her around.)

6 February – 5 pm

They're back…what kinda person am I turning into? Sitting at home, stalking the girl I love and her friends…pathetic.

6 February – 5:05 pm

I'm out of here; I can't mope around all day!

6 February – 8 pm

Ok Michael, breathe…in and out, in and out…so much for that yoga crap, it doesn't work!

Well, I went out to see if there was anything to do, I met up with Boris and we went to the arcade, and playing games kinda did take my mind off Mia. Then Boris was telling me about his relationship with my sister, though thankfully, he didn't go into any details, he just told me how Lilly was aloof sometimes, which I understand, coz Lilly is one of the most arrogant girls I ever met. She doesn't believe that anyone besides her can be right.

So, I was feeling okay when we were getting back to my apartment (I had offered to lend Boris a few CD's), and who comes out of the building?

Mia and Kenny!

There was no way to avoid them (Boris would have thought I was nuts if I had tried to make a run for it anyway), so we had to say "hi" to Kenny. I then noticed that they were holding hands! Mia was holding hands with Kenny Showalter! (Oh God, why do You torture me like this?) I don't know why I was so surprised, they were going out after all, but it all looked so wrong to me. If I had any guts, Mia would have been with me! (Maybe)

After some tedious small talk, I made an excuse to get away from them. Boris and me started to walk away, but I couldn't help looking back and I see Kenny bending his head and trying to kiss Mia. At the last second though, she turned her head away and he kissed her cheek.

At least that's some kind of consolation, Mia's feelings haven't changed for Kenny.

COMPUTER SHUTDOWN

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Short, compared to my last chapter.This chapter is kinda boring, I will make it more interesting! Next Chapter: Michael is gonna try to break up with Judith, but will he succeed? Stay tuned!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok, the last chapter was kinda boring, so I'm gonna try to make this one more interesting and…hintful? Lol…hope you like it!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

7 February – 7 am

I have to break up with Judith today! But how? It's almost time for Mia to come pick us up…But do I really want to be in the same car as her, when she thinks that I'm some guy who doesn't give a rat's ass for her? Not particularly…

I'm not going to school with them, I'll just walk…I might be a bit late for homeroom, but who cares? Then at least I don't have to see Judith so early in the morning…

7 February – 4 pm

I just got back from a computer club meeting (If you can actually call it that). Today was pretty terrible, but the worst was saved for last! I tried to break up with Judith, 'tried' being the operative word…urgh, why am I so gullible and why is Judith torturing me like this? I might as well go ever the day, maybe it'll put things into some kind of context.

_Homeroom_: Yeah, so I was late. Who cares?

_Advanced English_: I saw Mia going to Algebra; she didn't even glance at me.

_Biology III_: Studied genetics…I wonder if me and Mia had kids, would they have brown or gray eyes…er Michael, you forgot? She hates you…maybe 'hate' is too strong a word, she just thinks you're a pathetic, confused, can't-stand-up-for-himself senior, who sings the praises his clone-crazed girlfriend in front of her and who is giving her mixed signals…nope, 'hate' is a pretty good word after all.

_Lunch_: Sat at the CC table, Judith caught me at the end of lunch and had to insist we have a meeting at the end of the day. Why? She probably wants us to do an animal sacrifice so secure her lifelong beauty…ok, whatever, she didn't want that but was I in for a nasty surprise…

_G & T_: Mia wasn't in our 'workshop', so I had to go to class and Mia was sitting with Lilly…didn't look up at me once. Mrs Hill was there for once and she gave me this look that obviously meant: "Get moving", so I had to walk over to where Lilly and Mia were sitting at the back of the class. The ensuing conversation? See below:

Me: Hi

Mia: Hi

Me: Er, aren't we going to work on that project?

Mia: Oh yeah, I guess we do-

Lilly: (Staring hard at Mia) Mia, you told me that you would help with my next episode!

Mia: Oh! Yeah, I did.

Me: Lilly, leave her alone, she needs to work on the project.

Lilly: In case you didn't notice, Michael, its not like the project is for marks or anything, she doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to! And if she wanted to work on your dumb plan, she'd tell you!

Me: ok, fine, Mia, do you want to go work on the project together?

Mia: I…er-I… (Lilly is staring at her again)…No, I'm busy today…maybe tomorrow?

Me: Whatever, I'm going to work on it anyway.

Lilly: So go.

And I go, pathetic, eh? Coz the only thing that was interesting about our assignment was having Mia close to me. Anyway, I just worked in the corner by myself, but my mind was mainly on my way of breaking up with Judith.

_Trigonometry_: Ok, how did this sound- "Judith, I'm sorry, I think you're a very special and talented woman, but I really don't think this will work out between us…do you understand?"

Yeah, that's a pretty terrible way to break up with someone, but can anyone think of anything better? Anyways, it didn't really matter…coz, well, you'll see.

_Health_: Nothing happened that was worth mentioning.

The bell rings and I was out of there, than I remembered Judith's stupid meeting. I guess I had to go since I'm the treasurer. So I'm going to one of the empty classes that we usually use for CC meetings, the door is open and I walk in, no-ones there so I just perch on one of the desks, too bad I didn't look back, maybe I would have been able to get away!

Suddenly, the door bangs shut behind me, like in some cheesy horror movie and I spin around. Believe me; the sight that greeted me was worse than any horror-flick monster. It was Judith, a very scary Judith, and I don't mean that she had a dagger in her hand (I would have welcomed that) but it was a Judith with let-down hair and a single rose in her mouth. I'm speechless but manage to strangle out a "Hi" and then "Where's everyone?"

Judith just looks at me as if I'm retarded, "Everyone? Why do you care when you and I are alone in a room together?"

This seems to be the perfect time for that big break-up scene, but can I manage that? No, Michael Moscovitz just says "Huh?"

"Oh Michael, you're speechless, Ohmigod, that's so sweet!"

My witty reply? "Erm…Judith, I-…I think that…you know…you and me should- Well, what I mean is that we-"

Judith interrupts with the very scary sentence "You're perfectly right, Michael, I know exactly what you mean."

"You do?" I never really believed that it would be so easy, especially since I never got to the break-up part.

Judith smiled," I do, I think we should take our relationship to the next level too!"

'WHAT!"

Judith's smile faded," That's not what you meant?"

"NO!...I mean…" I realized that it didn't sound so nice, "…Judith, you're a really wonderful person and all, but…"

"But what?" Judith was smiling again, (scary), "Oh, I get it, you're just not ready for this kind of relationship yet, you want to take this slowly."

"I-No…"

Judith obviously didn't hear that because she just kissed me on the cheek "Ok, Michael, we'll take this slowly, we can do this later, and I'll wait…just."

Then she just breezes out of there, leaving me gulping like a bloody goldfish. Why can't I stand up for myself? But at least I now know that you have to be harsh with Judith, because she really can't take a hint!

COMPUTER SHUTDOWN

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ok, it wasn't that great but tell me what you think anyway. Michael really will break up with Judith soon, we can't have our fave character being a pushover all the time (Not next chapter though). Next chapter update: Mia and Michael will have to work on the project again, will Michael finally be able to tell Mia how he feels? Or at least make her understand that he doesn't like Judith? And what part is Lilly playing in this whole story, does she know or is she just guessing?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanx for the reviews all..._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

8 February – 7 am

That was very weird situation yesterday; I guess it's an incentive to break up with Judith as soon as possible, so I don't have to face a situation like that again!

I hope I get to work with Mia on that project…I hate it that she's so distant and cold towards me…its not like we're the closest friends but no friendship at all? Nuh-uh, I have to at least talk to her.

……

8 February – 7:15 am

But one thing that I totally don't understand is why Mia and Lilly have been so upset with me since I started "dating" Judith.

I mean, even though me and Lilly live in the same house, she mostly stays out of my business and even though I haven't dated much, Lilly didn't care much about the few girls that I've been out with…so what's her problem now?

And Mia? I could very optimistically say that Mia is jealous about me going out with another girl, or pessimistically say that Mia just doesn't like me…but that wouldn't make sense, Mia likes everyone! I wish she and Lilly would fight again, whenever that happens, Mia is a lot friendlier.

**Reasons why Mia would be madly in love with me: **  
-I am devastatingly handsome (",)  
-I'm a nice guy (really!)  
-I treat her with the greatest respect (If she actually notices)  
-I don't make a big deal about her being a princess

**Reasons why Mia would hate my guts and/or be less than friendly towards me:**  
-I'm a pushover  
-She could think that I'm a stuck-up senior  
-She thinks I like narrow-minded people like JG  
-Lilly could have told her about the time I sniffled when watching _Titanic_ for the first time (seriously, it was a cold…having Leo thrown in the drink is actually quite amusing…maybe Mia thinks I'm a wuss)  
-I don't make a big deal about her being a princess (Maybe she likes the attention…doubtful, but it _could _be)

Oh crap, I'm late…Mia wouldn't mind giving me a lift, would she?

……

8 February – 3 pm

She didn't mind giving me a lift…well, she didn't say no.

Today was actually quite a good day…I (over)heard a conversation between Mia and some of her friends…and then I got to work with Mia in G & T…more about that later.

Yeah, anyways, the CC lunch table is right across the room away from Mia and Lilly's table, so usually I can just gaze across at Mia. Today though, there were a bunch of visiting students from Trinity who were apparently here for a Model UN debate or something like that, anyways, those guys had no idea about which tables belonged to which group, so they just sat anywhere. So I ended up on the table behind Mia's, sitting with Judith (yep, she's still convinced that we're in a slow-moving relationship, at least she wasn't grabbing onto me so often anymore).

Kenny was sitting with Mia, Tina and Shameeka were also there. They were all talking about last night's episode of _Charmed_, until Shameeka asked Kenny if he would get them some sodas. Kenny quite amiably agreed and got up to join the long queue at the tuck-shop.

Then Tina looked suspiciously to both sides of her (to make sure that no-one was listening?), but she didn't look back to where I was sitting (all three of them had their backs to me). Tina and Shameeka then kinda ducked their heads around her and Tina stage-whispered "Mia, when are you going to break up with him?"

Mia is gonna break up with Kenny, Yes!

Mia just shook her head "I can't, it's so mean, especially so close to the dance"

A snort came from Shameeka "Oh, come on Mia, you don't even like the guy-"

Mia cut in "Shameeka! This is the only boy in the world who actually likes me for myself! God knows if I'll ever find another boyfriend!"

"Yes you will, who's that senior you have a crush on?" Shameeka asked

Senior? I'm a senior, please let it be me!

Mia started "Tina, you told!"

Tina just shrugged "Er, not exactly, it's kind of obvious that you don't care that much about Kenny and I didn't tell her the name, it just slipped out that he's a senior."

Mia seemed to bury her face in her hands "What? It's obvious? Oh my God, so why is Kenny still hanging around me when he knows I don't like him in that way?"

Shameeka laughed "Ok, it's obvious to everyone _besides_ Kenny…so who's this senior?"

Mia just shook her head again "It's pointless anyway, he doesn't like me and he already has a girlfriend."

"Please tell me it's not Josh Richter again…"

"God no!" Mia sounded horrified, "Okay, okay…it's-"

"Here Mia, your soda" Kenny was back

Oh man, if there was a time that I really hated Kenny Showalter, it was then. I could have found out who Mia liked! Dumb kid!

Mia and her friends obviously changed the subject, so listening to them was pointless. I had to listen to Judith now, she was telling me about her family's holiday home in the south of France…despite Judith's exaggeration's, it sounds like a cool place.

Well, the lunch bell rang soon after that, I had G & T then, but Judith wanted me to walk her to her Study Hall, but before I did that, I think I gave Mia a bit of a shock. She was getting up from her table, and as she slung her bag over her shoulder, she turned around. When she caught sight of me, her eyes became bigger than they already were. She grabbed Tina's arm and practically dragged her out of the lunchroom.

Once I dropped Judith outside her class, I decided to try the classroom that Mia had been using. I opened the door of the classroom and peeked in, Mia was sitting near the front, she looked up when I entered. "Hi" she smiled.

"Hi" I replied

Uncomfortable silence.

Mia fidgeted with her Save the Whales key ring, I just stood there like an idiot, then I said "Hey, I saw you in the lunchroom, I would've said 'hi' but you left in a hurry."

Mia blushed "Er, you didn't hear what I was talking to Tina and Shameeka about, did you?"

She looked so cute "Not if you didn't want me to…"

Mia laughed then looked uncomfortable again "Michael, promise you won't tell Kenny what you heard."

I acted confused "What did I hear?"

Mia just gave me this exasperated look "Seriously Michael"

"Ok, ok, I won't…I didn't tell him before, so why would I now?"

Mia smiled "Thanks"

"No problem…" I started to get some paper out of my bag "…but do want my opinion?"

Mia looked up at me "Yeah, sure."

"I don't think you should carry on with Kenny, especially since you don't like him…If he ever found out, he'd think you're leading him on." Talk about hypocrisy, I was doing the same thing (kind-of).

"I guess you're right, but what can I do? He's my bio partner and my date to the VD dance…having him around makes my life a bit more stable." She looked a bit sad "My life is pretty unstable right now."

"Yeah, I suppose it is really tough for you right now" I agreed

"Uh-huh, at least when I'm with Kenny, I don't have much chance of being dumped slash dumping my date at the dance…unlike what happened at the Cultural Diversity Dance"

I remembered that Josh Richter tried to use Mia to get his 15 minutes of fame at that dance and the fact that once she ditched him, she and me slow danced to all the slow songs, I smiled at the memory "Oh, come on, that didn't turn out that bad."

Mia smiled too "Yeah, I forgot to thank you for being there that night."

I dunno what I was thinking but this just popped out "Hey, you know, worse comes to worst; I'll be your date if it doesn't work out with Kenny…"

Mia just looked up at me, I realized how stupid I must've sounded "I mean, not that think it shouldn't work out between you guys, but you know, just in case coz I don't really have a date-"

Mia interrupted me "I thought you were going with Judith."

"Oh, I…am, but you know, I'm sure she'd understand if something happened."

Mia shrugged "Michael, it's really sweet of you…" she put her hand on my arm "but you should go with Judith, she is your girlfriend."

Now that's the part where I should've shouted "No, Mia, she isn't, I love you!" but the typical MM syndrome comes out and I say…nothing.

So me and Mia worked on the project for the rest of the lesson, we talked but we kept away from topics like boyfriends, girlfriends etc. Mia was being nice again, which was cool…my sister is a bad influence on everyone. There were so many messages by then, I don't know how we're gonna fit them all in. We tossed out the lewd ones, kept the best ones for the start of the presentation and left the rest to be flashed randomly throughout the dance.

Yep, and that was my day…not a bad day either.

……

8 February – 9 pm

I just got this SMS from Mia:

_I just thot I'd send u  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10  
100  
1000  
10000  
100000  
1000000  
10000000  
100000000  
1000000000  
hugs just coz ur U!  
GudNite & Sweet Dreams._

It's cute, a bit lame but hey, I don't mind 1000000000 hugs from Mia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ok, whadya think? Something happened (kind-of). Next Chapter: Michael will break up with Judith (finally!)…yep, and some other things will happen (",). Plz Review with any suggestions, comments, complaints or plain ol' gushing flattery. Thank You._


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm back! Since many people have threatened not to review unless I continue, I kinda have to. I live for your guy's reviews! It gives me an ego trip! Review, review…please review! Ok, I'm done now. I will go back my sane self…enjoy._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

9 February – 6 am

I hate Wednesdays. They're not as bad as Mondays, but since they're at the middle of the week...it's like a taunt, it's like being stuck in limbo…between weekends. Not at one or the other. Yeah, this makes almost no sense, especially for the start of such a historic day.

Oh well, historic to no-one except me. Today is the day that Michael Moscovitz will stop being such a wuss- a.k.a a wimp; a loser; basically a sad, pathetic low-life. Yep, surprising how many words there are to describe me and how many adjectives I leave behind when I finally become… (fanfare music) A MAN! Ok, well, technically, I became a man when I had my Bar Mitzvah, but whatever.

……

9 February – 3 pm

I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! Yup, I know I sound like a broken cheerleader but I'm so happy! I'm a free man (emphasis on the word 'man') Judith finally got the message (albeit in a slightly misconstructed way) but the point is that she doesn't want me anymore.

Ok, I'm gonna start from the beginning.

I got a ride from Mia this morning, Lilly was civil and Mia was quite friendly. I guess she got over the PMS that she must've been inflicted with. Ok, so we got to school...blah, blah…I went to my locker and Judith was waiting for me. I just walk past her and open my locker door. I guess that confused Judith since very few people ignore her and live to tell the tale.

She squeaks from behind me "Michael?"  
I turn around and act all surprised as if I only just noticed her "Oh, hi Judith", I get my Trig textbook and start walking towards my class.  
Judith hurries to catch up with me and grabs my arm "Michael, where are we going? I have Biology, it's the other way."  
I shake my head "I'm going to my class, Judith, and I might be late if you don't let go of my arm."  
She lets go of my arm.  
Leaving Judith like that, I start to walk off, but then I remember that I have to talk to her "Hey Judith? I need to talk to you…see you at lunch."

She nods and I go to trig (which btw, I wasn't even remotely late for but who wants to spend more time with Judith than they have to?)

Let's just fast-forward the next few hours (imagine streaky pictures zipping across your vision). It's finally lunch and I spent the whole day rehearsing, in my mind, ways to dump Judith without hurting her feelings too bad yet leaving me with enough manhood to boast about.

Now that we're all in our normal places in the cafeteria, Judith and me are sitting far away from Mia and her friends. Judith sits there innocently and turns to me when I come from the lunch line. She flutters her eye-lashes "So, Michael, what did you want to talk to me about? Is this slow-moving relationship too slow for you?"  
I grimace "Er, no…"  
I could feel the wienie in me coming out, the one that was saying 'you'll break her heart, don't be so mean.' I pushed that thought down.

I took a deep breath "Judith, I want you to understand that you're a very nice person and you deserved to be loved…"  
So much for pushing that wienie down.  
"Yeah, so I just wanted to say that I don't like you in the romantic sense and I say we shouldn't see each other under that capacity." I let that out kinda fast in one long breath.  
Judith just smiled and nodded.  
I looked at her and her weirdly emotionless, unblinking face. Was this some kind of look that girls pulled when they were being dumped?  
She blinked, then her face turned into the epitome of shock "Wait, WHAT?"

Oh, come on! I had to do this twice? As if once wasn't bad enough.

As much as I didn't want to, I put my hand on Judith's arm in what was hopefully a consolatory way "Judith, I don't like you, I'm not attracted to you" I know that was harsh but Judith had shown that she was too thick-skinned to understand anything but the most basic and clear language.  
Judith just stared at me for a while than slowly nodded "Ok Michael, I understand."  
I grinned "Good…" I stood up and looked down at her "…so I'll see you later."

She nodded again and so I started to walk away.

Here's the really weird and disturbing part though:  
"Michael?" Judith called from behind me; I turned around, "I was just wondering, how long have you been gay for?"

I'm pretty sure there was a world record in how much my eyes bugged out, but then as I stood there thinking how it would be so much easier if Judith thought I was gay. Apparently, her ego couldn't take the strain of a heterosexual guy not being attracted to her. But Judith's a notorious gossip and I'm pretty sure she would spread it around the whole school as fast as possible.

"Judith, I'm not." I said simply  
"You're not?" she squawked  
"No." and I walked out of the lunchroom as quickly as I could, before Judith could interrogate me further.

Fast Forward, whizzing frames…stops abruptly outside temporary G & T project room that Mia and I work in.

"Hey" I greeted Mia as I entered that classroom, she was already there.  
She looked up from the slips of paper that she was sorting out. "Hi" she replied smiling, "What's up?"  
"Nothing much" I grinned as I responded (I couldn't help it! I was so glad to be rid of Judith despite her disturbing conclusion of my sexual orientation.)  
Mia raised her eyebrow, "Nothing, huh? So why do you look so happy?"  
I wiped the grin off my face and raised my hands defensively "Hey, can't I just be happy for no apparent reason?"  
She shrugged and turned back to the papers "You know, Michael, we better get these into some kind of actual display."  
"Erm, sure, whatever, I'll bring my laptop tomorrow and we'll work it out together." I really wanted to tell Mia that I had broken up with Judith, but I didn't know how to bring it up.

Mia lifted a piece of paper "Awww, look at this one, its so sweet." and she recited in her clear voice:  
"One day you will ask me: What is more important to you, me or your life?  
I will say: my life  
You will walk away from me without knowing that _you are my life_!"

I cleared my throat "Yeah, I guess that is pretty nice…"  
Mia nodded "Uh-huh, you know, that makes me think of how people want to say something but because of a misunderstanding, neither of them understand or say anything…"

Could she have said it any more clearly?

I shake my head "Tell me about it."  
Mia looked up at me "Huh?"  
"Uuuhhh" Why can't I say anything articulate when it actually matters?

Then I see Mia's hand reaching up (to wrap around my neck? To lead to passionate kissing? It could've happened!)  
But then I notice that she's not looking at me, well, not at my face anyway.  
She pulls something from my hair and waves a small feather in my face "It was just some down or something."

I'm such an idiot, I still didn't totally get the situation yet and I'm looking down at her in this goofy, dreamy kinda way, still thinking that she was gonna kiss me.  
Maybe something did happen because at that moment, Mia's eyes met mine and she froze for, like, 5 seconds. Then she turned her face and flicked the feather away. That must've been my imagination, right?

"Speaking of misunderstandings, I broke up with Judith today." I blurted out (I dunno where that came from; I guess I just couldn't keep it inside me anymore and I had to tell her.)  
Mia looked at me with a poker face (where do girls learn this face? Or does it come built-in with their mentality when they're born?) "Oh, that's too bad"  
(What! That's all she had to say? I would have preferred a "That's nice" or a "You were too good for her, you'd be better off with me"!)  
"Why?" she interrupted my thoughts, "Why did she break up with you?"  
"She didn't break up with me, I broke up with her!" I protested (sounding bloody immature btw)  
"Oh" was all that Mia said.  
"I didn't really like her" I continued lamely  
Up went that eyebrow again "You didn't?"  
"I didn't" I declared adamantly

"You didn't what?" asked an unfamiliar voice behind me.  
I turned, it was Kenny.  
"Hi Kenny" I turned back to Mia and rolled my eyes, she giggled.  
Then she spoke to Kenny "What are you doing here?"  
Kenny shrugged "I had study hall, I didn't feel like studying"  
Mia giggled again "Who ever did feel like studying?"  
Kenny laughed a horsy laugh "Yeah, so I thought I'd spend some quality time with you."  
Mia's grin faded a bit "Quality time?"  
Then Kenny turned to me "So dude, if you guys aren't too busy with this project…" and he indicated that he wanted me to leave.  
I looked over Kenny's shoulder, at Mia, and she was shaking her head like crazy. Apparently, she didn't want to be left alone with Kenny.  
I turned my gaze back to Kenny "Sorry _dude,_ we do have a lot of work to get through, can this quality time with Thermopolis wait?"  
I think Kenny was trying to outstare me, that guy has been watching too much TV. Then he turned back to Mia "Ok princess, since nerd-boy here wants to work on his project, I guess you have to help him. I'll wait for you after school."

I was seething; I should've punched him there and then. With that, Kenny sauntered out of the classroom, carefully not making eye-contact with me.

Mia blushed and looked embarrassed when he was gone "I'm so sorry Michael, I don't know what's gotten into him…"  
I took a breath "Don't worry _princess_; he's just a load of hot air."  
Mia looked at the closed door worriedly "Yeah, I guess…" she glanced at me "…and don't call me that."  
"What?"  
"Don't call me 'princess', it's barely true."  
"Being the princess of a small European principality isn't truth enough for you?" I teased.  
She laughed "Believe me; my grandmother will never actually admit that I know all the etiquette to be a princess."  
"There's more to being a princess that just etiquette, you know"  
She sighed "Try telling my grandmother that."

And the rest of the lesson was spent talking about what a princess is really all about. The final bell rang and it was finally time to go home and that's why I'm sitting at my computer typing out my events for the day.

COMPUTER SHUTDOWN

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hope you liked it. I'm in the middle of exams right now, so I'm not 100 sure when I'll update again…maybe if you asked nicely?(hint,hint). I know this is a bit late to ask this, but I'm worried that Michael's character isn't 'guyish' enough, I mean, as a general rule, guys are obsessed with sex, Michael doesn't talk much about it. Should I put in more sexual connotations and guy stuff or leave it as it is?_

_Next Chapter: Michael and Kenny have a fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Yay, stay tuned and as always, all reviews are appreciated. Peace Out_


	12. Chapter 12

_I didn't feel like studying (nothing new there), so I thought I'd be nice for once. Thanks for all the reviews and good wishes, my exams are going terribly…but that's not your fault…ok, here goes._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

10 February – 6:30 am

Ahhh, Thursday. I can see the light at the end of a long boring tunnel…ok, well, not that boring, this week wasn't at all bad.

I was just checking my emails…my cousin from San Diego sent my a funny e-mail

**From** : hotstuff (at) hotmail. com**  
To** : crackhead (at) yahoo. com

_Boris Yeltsin called Clinton with an emergency: "Our largest condom factory has exploded!" the Russian President cried. "This is my people's favourite form of birth control! This is a true disaster! Our population will explode unless you help us!" "Boris, the American people would be happy to do anything within their power to help you," replied the President. "I DO need your help," said Yeltsin, "could you possible send 1,000,000 condoms ASAP to tide us over?" "Why, certainly! I'll get on it right away!" said Clinton. "Oh, and one more small favour, please?" said Yeltsin. "Yes?" "Could the condoms be red in colour and at least 10" long and 4" in diameter?" said Yeltsin. "No problem," replied the President. With that, Clinton hung up and called the President of Trojan. "I need a favour. You've got to make 1,000,000 condoms right away and send them to Russia." "Consider it done," said the President of Trojan. "Great! Now listen, they have to be red in colour, 10" long and 4" wide." "Easily done. Anything else?" "Yeah," said the President, "Print, 'MADE IN AMERICA, SIZE--SMALL'!"_

And I got another SMS from Mia, it came last night but I guess I didn't notice:

Hey Michael, I just thought  
I'd remind u 2 plz bring  
ur laptop 2moro…so don't  
4get.Oh,& thnx 4 helping me  
out with Kenny today.  
Good nyt & sweet dreams.

Belated sweet dreams to you too, my princess.

……

10 February – 1:00 pm

What am I doing home at this time? Well, I got suspended…until Monday!

Well, the day was going quite well, Judith avoided me. My first class was G & T, so Mia and I worked on the presentation (I did remember the laptop), it's going ok, I suppose. Lilly is back into her ignoring, know-it-all younger sister mode, so things are cool again…it's when she's paying attention that I should be worried.

So we had lunch at 12, I sat with the rest of the CC. Judith sat as far away from me as possible. We were all just talking about ordinary, boring things: what we were gonna do this weekend (a lot of these guys are trying to out-do that monopolistic Bill Gates.) and then the topic turned to the VD dance.

So the conversation turned out like this:

Trevor said "I'm going with that Jasmine chick from Trinity, I hear she frenches on the first date."  
Kenny laughed and went "Way to go, dude!"  
Matt laughed too "Hah, I'm going with Melissa-"  
Kenny turned to him "That sophomore chick with the huge knockers?"  
Kate (the only other female besides Judith in the club) just turns away "God, you guys are so gross, don't you care what the girl is like on the inside?"  
Most of the guys at the table turn to her "NO!"  
She gets up in a huff, picks up her tray and walks off with a parting "You Pigs!"

The expression on her face was so funny; the whole table bursts onto laughter.

Then Trev says to me "So Mikey Boy, so who are you going with?"  
Judith speaks for the first time that day "Michael isn't going with anyone"  
"You ain't?" Trevor asks me  
I think about Mia, could something have happened yesterday? "I dunno" I reply noncommittally.  
I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation going on between Kenny and Matt until Matt whistled.

"So you'll be going with princess Pucker-up?" he asked Kenny  
Kenny nodded "Yeah man, if she'll kiss that ass-hole, imagine how far she'll go with me…"  
Matt whistled again.  
Trev turns to them "Who are you talking about?"  
"Kenny's gonna do it with Mia after the dance" said Matt

I don't remember a thing after that. I remember the football coach trying to pull me off Kenny as I punched him in the face. Kenny had a split lip and fractured nose, I had…nothing. And since I refused to tell Vice-principal Gupta why I had beaten Kenny up, all the blame fell on me. All she could do was call my parents and give me the 5-day suspension.

Mum and Dad are furious, the lectured me the whole way home on how violence doesn't solve anything. They both tried to psychoanalyze me, but how can you psychoanalyze someone who doesn't want to talk? They eventually gave up and sent me to my room with the scary (roll eyes) warning: We'll talk later.

……

10 February – 6 pm

Principal Gupta just called, Kenny's parents have decided not to press charges but they hope I get some counseling.

Well, it's kinda obvious why I got so pissed off at Kenny. What the hell does he think Mia is? Some cheap whore? Judith? I'm gonna kill him next time I see the little -beep-!

I'm gonna go online to check my e-mail…brb

Oh man…I just logged on to my messenger, Mia was online and even though I like her a lot, I really don't feel like talking to her. But before I could log off, I got an IM from her so I had to talk to her.

FatLouie: _Wait Michael! Don't log off!_  
CrackHead: _I wasn't gonna log off_  
FatLouie: _Liar!_  
CrackHead: _Ok, whatever Thermopolis. What do you want?_  
I know I was being a jerk, couldn't help it.  
FatLouie: _Sorry, are you busy?_  
CrackHead: _No_  
I should've said yes, why can't I just lie like normal people?  
FatLouie: _Oh, good._  
A few moments pass  
CrackHead: _So Thermopolis, are you gonna say anything?_  
FatLouie: _Yeah, erm, I heard what happened in school today…_  
CrackHead: _So…what?_  
FatLouie: _Did you really get suspended?_  
CrackHead: _Yeah_  
FatLouie: _I'm so sorry_  
That girl is the limit! I'm being an ass and she's still nice to me!  
CrackHead: _Me too_  
FatLouie: _For what?_  
CrackHead: _I was being a jerk before, sorry_  
FatLouie: _No problem…can I ask you a question?_  
CrackHead: _Shoot_  
A few more moments pause  
FatLouie: _Why did you beat Kenny up?_  
Did I really have to answer that?  
CrackHead: _Temporary Insanity ;-)_  
FatLouie: _Oh come on Michael, in all the years I've known you, you've never lost control like that. Lilly's supposed to be the crazy Moscovitz!_  
This was the perfect opportunity to change the subject  
CrackHead: _Lol, tell me about it, did I tell you about the time she tried get a petition against Michael Jackson because she thought his 'Thriller' song scared little kids?_  
FatLouie: _No, you can tell me about it later. Don't change the subject._  
Damn!  
CrackHead: _Er, what was the question again?_  
FatLouie: _MICHAEL!_  
CrackHead: _Ok, ok…I don't suppose you'd believe that I was possessed?_  
FatLouie_: Lol…No_  
CrackHead: _Really Mia, you don't want to know…_  
FatLouie: _Listen, if you don't tell me, I'm sure there's lots of witnesses…I think Boris is friends with Trevor, who you know was sitting at your table. Do you really want me to find out from Boris?_  
I contemplated this, Mia would eventually find out, but how do you tell a girl that her boyfriend was boasting about having sex with her?  
FatLouie: _Michael, you there?_  
CrackHead: _Sorry Mia, my dad wants to use the phone_  
FatLouie: _MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ! DON'T YOU DARE LOG OFF!_

I logged off.

I'm a coward, I know.

COMPUTER SHUTDOWN

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ok, that chapter kinda really sucked…I can't really see Michael as a rebellious teenager, but whatever…he's not perfect, lets just say he's having an 'off' day…pretty much like me. I'm sorry; I'll make the next chapter better._

_Next Chapter: Michael's stuck at home; maybe he gets a few visitors?_

_Oh, a few mistakes were mentioned in the reviews. I know my story is far from perfect, and it's hard to keep continuity between the actual book and fanfictions…so I don't try. The date is irrelevant and has no connection with the real books. Let's just assume I'm rewriting the 3rd book in my own time-frame. Do you want Michael and Mia to get together or not? Also, I try to get the characters personalities as close as possible to the ones in the book, but I have artistic license to manipulate some of them…that's why Judith's a crackwhore and Kenny is a jerk-off. Someone had to be the villain!_

_PS: Hope you don't get insulted by my descriptions of the villains, apologies if you do._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello all, thanx for the reviews; you guys are all so sweet!_

_My exams are finished, I don't care how I did…the main point is that I'm free 4 a month! Can life get any better?_

_Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

11 February – 11 am

I just woke up…everyone's gone to work or school. What am I supposed to do? The possibilities are endless…I could update Crackhead, I could write a new song, I could experiment different gravitational pulls or I could just commit suicide for _being such a pathetic coward_ **who can't talk to a girl!**

Oh man, that IM conversation with Mia was horrible…what am I gonna say when I see her next?

……

11 February – 3:30 pm

Well, I spent my day exactly like I said I would; website, music and a bus downstairs has eggs and tomatoes splattered on it…yeah, everything except the suicide thing.

Lilly's home, I know this because she literally _hopped_ around the house yelling "I knew it, I knew it…I am so good!"

I came out of my room and asked her "What do you know?"

She cackled "Everything"

I laughed, I can't remember the last time Lilly was so happy, "What've you been smoking?"

Her face became all prim and proper "Excuse me Michael, you know my feelings on drugs, they will influence my IQ negatively and maybe even allow you to be more articulate and mentally stronger than me."

I rolled my eyes "Lilly, it was a joke"

"Oh" she blinked

I cleared my throat "So what do you specifically know besides 'everything'?"

She started to walk towards her room "None of your business"

I followed her "Oh come on, Lilz, you're like a mouse on steroids, you have to tell me what made you happy and weird so I can use it against you."

She laughed now, "No" and she walked into her room

"Lilly, you know you want to tell me…" I wheedled

"I-well, it's about…No, Michael I can't"

She was gonna crack, Lilly can't keep a secret

"Yes you can, I bet it's a really important secret…"

"Yeah…" she said slowly

I nodded "Uh huh, and whoever told you the secret must think that you're really important to tell you something like that…"

She nodded too, even more slowly

"I'm sure that person wouldn't mind if you told me, right?"

Like a zombie, she shook her head

"So would an important person like you tell me the important secret?"

She suddenly shook her head, and slammed the door in my face "Nice try Michael!" she shouted from inside.

Damn, I almost had her. Oh well, She'll have to come out eventually.

Food, I need food! I'm gonna ask Maya to make me something.

……

11 February – 4:30 pm

I feel better; I have gotten my nutritional intake.

Lilly just left, after shouting "Michael, I'm going out!"

"Tell someone who cares!" I yell back

Since she's not here, I can walk around with my shirt off.

Now what do I do? Did I mention I'm grounded? I've watched all my DVD's, I'm gonna see what Lilly has…

5 minutes later

My sister, despite her IQ and declaration of unconformity, has a unique collection of DVD's. She has all these chick-flicks that make you wanna barf. _Mean Girls_? _Sleepover_? _The Prince and Me_? And every single James Bond film ever? This is like a revelation…MY SISTER IS A GIRL!

There's that doorbell again…Maya went out to get me some soda…Why can't people leave me alone to my ramblings? BRB

……

11 February – 6 pm

It was Mia…'nuff said.

Hehe, and Lilly has all these Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt DVD's hidden in the back of her cupboard, behind all the tapes of her show. This is hilarious…I wonder if she has a diary…but knowing Lilly, she probably keeps all her feelings in her head. Freud would say she's emotionally challenged.

COMPUTER SHUTDOWN

11 February – 2 am

How can I ignore that visit from Mia? It keeps replaying in my head!

What can I say? I'll write it all down and then maybe, I can make some sense of it:

Ok, well, doorbell rings and I go to answer it (grumbling the whole time), I open the door and Mia's standing there.

"Hey" I say nonchalantly

"Hi" she says nervously

"Lilly's not here" trying to ignore the fact that Mia is looking so pretty…sad.

She looks up at me "er, I'm not here to see Lilly"

"My parents aren't here either" I reply quickly

She cocks her head "Michael, can I please come in?"

I sigh deeply "Yeah, sure"

Mia steps into the apartment, and glances at the mess that I've made of the living room. "You've been busy?" she asks me

"Yeah, there's not much else to do besides watch TV."

"I suppose so…" she breaks off and that uncomfortable silence descends again.

"Why are you here, Thermopolis?" I tried to seem aloof, as if it didn't really make much difference whether she was here or not.

"I was wondering about our presentation" she says quickly, a little too quickly.

I crossed my arms across my chest "Is that all?" I ask skeptically

She was quiet for a few moments, and then said "No…it's around the whole school that a senior beat up a freshman…though very few people know why…would the senior like to tell me why?"

"No, the senior would not" I say

She shrugs "Ok, Lilly and Boris know, but they say I should find out from you. If you don't want to tell me, I can always call them." and she waves her cellphone in front of me.

I don't know what to say to this, but I hope she's bluffing, "Go ahead"

"Okay" and she flips the thing open, apparently, Lilly is on her speed dial coz she just punches in one or two buttons and lifts the phone to her ear.

"It's ringing…Oh, hey Lil, yeah, I'm by your apartment…uh-huh and Michael is not being co-operative…so do you wanna tell me why he beat my poor boyfriend up-"

She had to break off there because I grabbed the phone from her "Lilly, if you dare-" and _I_ had to break of there because there was no-one on the other line. Mia had tricked me.

I gave the phone back to her "It's for you" I quipped

She grabbed the phone and punched me on the arm "Michael, enough. Kenny told me that you just became a wild beast and attacked him for no reason at all." She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. Another one of those facial gestures that can drive a guy crazy. "I'm not sure I believe him...so please tell me"

"No ways"

Mia's eyes narrowed, "Fine, then you can consider this friendship over"

"Fine" this was killing me, but try to understand the situation that I'm in.

"I'm going" she threatened

"So go" I turn away

"I will" she retorts, but she's still standing there.

I turn back to her "Thermopolis, what the hell is wrong with you girls? If you're gonna do something, do it. Instead of standing there just talking."

I guess I must've hit a nerve or something because, very unlike Mia Thermopolis, she lashed out at me. I was surprised, but I still grabbed her hand before it could make contact with my face.

There really is something wrong with girls, you try to be nice to them, they don't listen. You're not nice to them and they still don't listen and finally, they try and hit you.

I guess this must've been a big deal to Mia, especially since she resorted to violence. Our faces are barely a few inches from each other and I let out in a low voice "Fine Mia, you want to hear why I beat up your _boyfriend_? (I'm pretty sure I pulled a face when I said 'boyfriend') He said he was gonna sleep with you on the day of the dance. Happy?" and I dropped her hand.

Mia backed away and I knew I was right when I didn't want to tell her, because her eyes filled with tears and she left in a hurry and I couldn't do a single thing to comfort her.

Ok, so I've written it all down and I…don't know what! That encounter could not have gone worst. I'm going to see if I can actually get some sleep.

COMPUTER SHUTDOWN

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Now imagine that slapping scene and afterwards in your minds eye (Don't forget that Michael has his shirt off ;-).) If Michael seems masterful, then that incident achieved its purpose._

_Hope you liked this chapter…only a few left now._

_Next Chapter: Mia breaks up with Kenny and what part does Lilly play in this whole saga? Stay tuned_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey, sorry to make you guys wait…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

12 February – 10 am

Finally, Saturday…do you know how long I've been waiting for the weekend?

Man, I feel bad about everything that happened with Mia yesterday and I just feel worse now…I just talked to Mia on the net…Here's a copy/paste of the IM conversation.

Well, I see Mia online and I wanted to see how she was doing, since she seemed kinda messed up yesterday

CrackHead: _Hey there_

FatLouie: _Michael, I'm kinda busy rite now_

CrackHead: _Mia, I'm really sorry about yesterday…_

She doesn't say anything for a minute or two

CrackHead: _I know u probably think that I'm a jerk_

FatLouie: _Michael, I don't_

CrackHead: _I shouldn't have told u that…especially like that_

FatLouie: _I'm glad u did_

CrackHead: _Glad?_

FatLouie: _Ok, well, not glad in the happy sense, but u just did what a friend would have done…_

CrackHead: _I still shouldn't have told it 2 u like that_

FatLouie: _Michael, its fine…I gotta go…bye_

And she logged off

She didn't exactly sound fine, did she?

……

12 February – 2:35 pm

Lilly just came home from wherever she was, and then grabs the phone…Well, I was online and as soon as she realized the phone line was tied up, she marched into my room and yanked the cord out of my computer.

"I have to make a call" she announced matter-of-factly

Well, I had kept the connection open, not for a particular reason, but Mia _could've_ come back online…maybe.

She then marches out of the room and I haven't seen her since…and I can't log back on because she hasn't been off the phone for ages…What does she have to talk about?

……

12 February – 7 pm

Well, I didn't see Lilly until dinner, and I still had no idea where she had been that morning, until my mother asked her.

"I was at Mia's" she said simply

Why did everyone just let her get away with that? Couldn't anyone ask her what she was doing there? How Mia was doing? My family is so oblivious!

Maybe I could go see Mia…? Yeah, I could go and see Mia myself and talk to her and explain…I'm not sure what I'm going to say to her, but anything's better that sitting around here…

……

12 February – 10 pm

I did go to see Mia and she told me-wait, I'll start at the beginning.

The first thing that I had to was to get out, which didn't turn out to be that hard after all. I think my parents forgot that they had grounded me…I just shouted "I'm going out!"

And mom yelled back "Don't be out too late"

(Roll eyes)

So I just got a cab…I was pleased with myself, especially after getting out so easily and there was so little traffic so I got to her apartment in less that 10 minutes. But then when I'm standing on her stoop, I start wondering what the hell I'm doing there…what am I supposed to say to this beautiful, smart girl that is supposed to make her feel better?

I eventually do get up the stairs and knock on her front door, her mom opens it. "Hi Mrs. Thermopolis"…is Mia's mom even a Mrs…? She's hasn't married yet, but it seems weird to call a mother 'Miss'…whatever.

She seems surprised to see me there, but she tells me quietly that Mia has been in her room all day, watching movies. She points me towards her room, with the warning "She might not want to talk to you, but don't take it personally, she'll come around eventually."

So I knock on Mia's door quietly, and when there's no response, I knock louder. Still nothing, so I ease the door open. Mia is sitting on her bed with her back to me, and watching something on TV. I walk into the room and I recognize the movie _A Cinderella Story, _it's one of the ones that Lilly had hidden in her chick-flick stash. I guess it's near the end, it's raining and the guy is running towards the girl. When they kiss, Mia sighs and even sniffles a bit.

I don't think Mia would have wanted anyone to see her like that. "Mia?" I said from behind her. She shrieked, lost her balance and toppled off the edge of the bed. I went to her side and helped her up "Michael, what are you doing here?"

I don't know who was more uncomfortable, me or her. "Er…I just wanted to see how you were doing…"

"Oh, you didn't have to…I'm fine."

"Lilly looked kinda worried when she got home this morning" I lied quickly, "I thought…" and I just tapered off…what was I supposed to say?

Mia smiled a little "Yeah, Lilly was here this morning…she was giving me moral support for when I broke up with Kenny."

Ahhh…music to my ears "You broke up with him?"

This time, Mia's smile was sad "Yeah…I finally did it…though it wasn't for the reason that I would've hoped for." Her voice broke and she quickly turned away, though I did catch a flash of tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked quickly

She stood with her back to me and her shoulders shook slightly "I don't know what's wrong with me…I mean, after what Kenny did…or said he would do…I still feel so bad that I broke up with him."

Ok, Mia was being weird…that's what happens when you sit at home and watch movies all day…believe me, I know. The whole escapism that movies bring about can drive you nuts when there's prolonged exposure.

I held Mia by the shoulders and turned her around "Mia, there is no reason for you to feel bad, what you did was right…" I shook her slightly and she looked up at me"…You're a great girl and any guy who can't see it is a dumbass."

Mia kinda half-laughed, reached up and hugged me (I can get used to this!) "Michael, I am so sorry…You're being so nice to me…and I wasn't…I am so, so sorry I tried to hit you yesterday, I don't know what happened to me…"

I laughed too and hugged her back, "You can claim temporary insanity if you want."

She let go of me, and wiped her eyes "Yeah…" she looked around her room "I guess I'd better get out of here, huh?"

Mia's mom popped her head in the door, and smiled to see Mia out of bed "Mia, do you want some dinner? I cooked for once…Michael can stay too if he wants."

Mia nodded and turned to me "Wanna stay?"

I shrugged "Sure" and that's how I ended up sitting at Mia's dining room table and eating lasagna.

Once we were done, I thought I had better get home, I thanked Mia's mom and she grinned and after a look at Mia, invited me to come anytime. Mia walked me to the door "Michael, seriously, thanks for coming here…" and she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I don't really remember much after that, I'm pretty sure I said goodnight and somehow, got myself back home. It's sad how pathetic I am…

Lilly is calling me from outside my room…

……

12 February – 10:20 pm

I don't know if I should believe Lilly…but if she's telling the truth, I am the happiest guy in the world!

I came out of my room and Lilly's asks me "Where were you?"

I shrugged "I went to Mia's"

Lilly stared at me "_You_ went to Mia's"

I nodded and she squealed "You told her? You finally told her?"

I was surprised obviously "Told who what?"

She rolled her eyes "Did you tell Mia you liked her as much as she likes you?"

I didn't really care at that moment that Lilly knew I liked Mia, but it was the second part of the sentence that was intriguing "Wait, what did you say?"

Lilly kicked me in the shins "You didn't tell her? Michael, how dumb can you get? She just broke up with Kenny! You could have totally told her!"

I grabbed my ankle and said through gritted teeth "Mia likes me?"

Lilly slapped herself on the forehead, then proceeded to slap me on the head "You still haven't got it? All those poems? She sent them! Michael! You are so stupid!" and she kicked me again.

Why do I take this abuse? But I really wanted to hear what Lilly had to say.

"Mia likes me?" I asked again, a bit dazed.

Lilly screamed in frustration "YES!" and she stomped off back to her room, leaving me to limp back into my room.

She turned back for a second "Michael, you had better do something about this…or I will make sure that I'll be a single child before the end of the month!"

Now, what do I do? Is Lilly telling the truth? I know she's not a compulsive liar, but this seems a bit too good to be true.

COMPUTER SHUTDOWN

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Whoohoo, I'm almost done…I have one or two chapters left…I won't make you guys wait much longer! (As long as you're nice and review)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you, you guys gave such nice reviews._

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

13 February – 12 pm

I only woke up now, man, yesterday was a weird night. I was awake till 2 thinking about Mia and what Lilly said. She really likes me? Really? If she does, than why didn't I see it? And why didn't Mia say anything…it can't have been fear of rejection, I mean, I tried hard not to hurt Judith Greshner's feelings…and I don't even like her!

Wait, I think I hear Lilly outside…

……

13 February – 12:34 pm

It was Lilly, as she was walking past; I grabbed her and dragged her into my room. I pushed her (gently) onto my computer chair and sat on the bed facing her.

Lilly just rubbed her arm and glared at me "Michael, what is your problem?...I have to go and meet Boris and I'm late and this better be important-"

I ignored her complaining "Shut up Lilly, and just tell me what exactly Mia said about me?"

"She said you're a psycho freak" and started to get up.

I pushed her down again "Lilly…" I said warningly (You don't wanna mess with me…really)

Lilly sighed "Michael, she likes you…it's disgusting…that's it"

"How do you know? Did she tell you?"

"Yes! She told me…remember that day when I came in acting a bit…unlike myself? She told me then, I had suspected that hypothesis, and what Mia said just confirmed it…I truly am a genius!"

I shook my head "Get over yourself…so what did she say exactly?"

Lilly shrugged "You know Mia, it involved a lot of muttering and changing topics and after about an hour, she finally admitted that she liked you…'I love your brother' is an exact quote, and thereafter, she apologized-"

"Why did she apologise?" I asked quickly

"Because she knew that the idea of you and her would horrify me beyond belief."

"Ha!" I declared triumphantly "So it's your fault that Mia didn't tell me…"

"No Michael, it's _your_ fault" Lilly rolled her eyes "If you hadn't wandered off with Judith Greshner, than maybe you would have given Mia more of an incentive to break up with Kenny 'lets do it' Showalter."

"Maybe if Mia had broken up with Kenny sooner, than nothing would have happened with Judith!" I argued

"Whatever Michael" Lilly stood up "I'm going" she walked out of the room.

I just sat on my bed thinking, and after a few moments, Lilly poked her head back in "Michael, if you have to tell Mia, please don't be _such_ a loser when you do it…"

……

13 February – 2 pm

I know exactly how I'm gonna tell Mia! I'm not gonna go into details, but it involves Me, Mia, the Valentine Day Dance presentation and a whole load of luck!

I tried to call her on her cell to ask her, but all I got was the voicemail…

I guess I got to do it the hard way…

……

13 February – 4 pm

Yup, I did it! I hope Mia doesn't suspect anything.

Anyways, I went to see Mia…

She seemed a bit surprised to see me, but smiled and invited me in.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her

She laughed "Michael, it wasn't as if I was sick…"

"PMS?" I teased

She blushed slightly, oops, I forgot girls had all these weird hang-ups

"Sorry" I said hurriedly

She shook her head "No, I actually did feel like crap yesterday, but I'm better now…mainly because of you." She finished quietly

I raised my eyebrow "Me? What did I do?"

Mia shrugged "You know…it's good to have support from friends…thanks."

"No problem"

Mia started to walk around the loft; I think she was trying to clean up. I saw her grab a bra off a radiator and stuff it behind it. She turned to me, her face a bit red again "Do you want anything to drink?"

"If you're having"

She went into the kitchen and appeared a few moments later with two cans of soda, she handed one to me.

She sat next to me on the sofa (keeping a bit of distance)

"Um, Michael, why are you here exactly?"

"Well, I finished our presentation"

She blinked "Oh…I guess I forgot about it."

"Don't worry about it; the main thing is that it's done and ready for tomorrows dance."

Mia nodded "Um, Michael…Are you even allowed to come to the dance? I mean, aren't you still suspended?"

I grinned at her "Well, they said I couldn't go to school during school-hours…They didn't mention after-hours and extra-curricular activities."

Mia looked at me skeptically "So you actually _want_ to go to the dance?"

"Only if you come with me." I said as Mia took a sip of her soda.

Mia coughed and choked.

"What!" She asked hoarsely once I had patted her a few times on the back.

I looked at her, come on, Lilly said she liked me, why didn't she just say 'yes'?

"Yeah, I guess you're not going with Kenny…"

She laughed humourlessly "Duh"

"Remember on the 8th-" I coughed "-um, you remember that day I said I'd be your date if things didn't work out with Kenny…so here I am, at your service, Princess." And I mock-bowed.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked

"Yeah, I mean, we both worked on this presentation, it would make sense for us to go together…"

Mia had a weird look on her face, like happy, but kinda disappointed

"And because I really do want to go with you." I finished quickly

Mia smiled "Are you really sure?" she asked again

I gently shook Mia by the shoulders "Yes Mia, I'm sure, so you'll go with me?"

"Uh-huh…" Mia replied in a daze

I got up "Listen, I gotta go, I'll pick you up at 7…if that's okay with you."

She nodded silently and followed me to the door.

I grinned at her as she opened the door for me "See you tomorrow!"

Ok, so that's the hard part done. Now just a few minor technicalities left, I'm gonna concentrate on those now and tomorrow, I'll write about how things went. Whoohoo, Mia is my date to the dance!

COMPUTER SHUTDOWN

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Yay! One chapter left, I know this one was kinda short, but bear with me._

_Next Chapter: Now why would I tell you what happens next and ruin a perfectly good surprise? Basically, Tadada! The day of the dance…stay tuned!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Apologies all around…I'm really, really sorry I haven't finished with this story…This semester is crap…loads of work…yeah, anyway, I got a few days off, so the first thing I thought of were you guys (aren't I sweet…;-)) and well, here's the final chapter._

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**14 February – 2 am**

I shouldn't be worried…Mia still likes me…I hope.

……

**14 February – 4 am**

Why am I still awake?

……

**14 February – 4:05 am**

I wonder how Mia will react when I tell her.

…….

**14 February – 4:10 am**

I really need to get to sleep…

……

**14 February – 5 am**

Ok, no ways that I'm going to sleep again! I eventually dozed off and had a nightmare…um, I cant remember all of it, but the computer club was having a stall at some fair…I had made a special program for Mia to tell her that I loved her, but when she saw it, she jumped up and screamed. She then ran off crying…and I woke up.

This isn't a bad omen, is it?

……

**14 February – 6 am**

Ok…just checked that the presentation for today is still working…affirmative.

What do I do with myself for the rest of the day…I'll drive myself crazy doing nothing…

……

**14 February – 2 pm**

Well, I spent the day with the band…I don't know why we were practicing, the school wouldn't let us play after Gupta heard us play "69"…well, she didn't even hear it, she just heard the name and ordered us off the stage…it didn't even have anything to do with what she thought…that old dirty-minded educator…

At least we passed some time, then on the way home, Boris (who knew by that point that me and Mia were going together) asked me if I'd bought her a corsage yet…How do I buy one if I don't know what colour Mia's dress is?

But Boris asked Lilly for me, and Lilly replied that it was midnight blue. So Boris took me to the shop where he had bought one for Lil…I just bought one of tiny white roses tied together with dark blue ribbons…I hope Mia likes it.

……

**14 February – 6:45 pm**

I'm just gonna go and get Mia now…Wish me luck. Dad lent me his car…finally a chance to use that license.

…….

**14 February – 11:30 pm**

I don't know what exactly a line of exclamation marks mean in the English language, but I know there's no way for me to write down what I'm feeling!

THIS DAY ROCKS!

Deep breaths…I need some food…didn't get a chance to eat anything at the dance…since I had better things to do with my mouth…Mhaahaha…Yeah, I definitely need some food! Lack of proteins do weird things to my mental processes…brb

……

**15 February – 12 am**

Now that I've stuffed my face…I just feel more happy!

Ok, I drove to Mia's apartment, no traffic so I got there in record time. When I knocked on the door, Mia's mom opened it. I greeted her and she invited me in. She told me that Mia would be out in a few minutes, but I could wait with her and Mr. Gianini in the living room.

I wonder what it must be like living with your algebra teacher? And Mia's algebra still isn't that great, though she is getting better…anyways, Mrs. Thermopolis first asked me to call her 'Helen' and then asked me if I wanted anything to eat. When I declined, she laughed and said "Good, there's nothing in the house anyway."

"Mom!" said Mia appearing behind her "You are so embarrassing!"

"She was just being funny, Mia" said Mr. Gianini

"Er…right, you're really funny mom, can I go now?" replied Mia

And that's when I caught a proper glimpse of Mia, she looked so beautiful, I didn't say anything right then, but I would later.

"Hi" I said to Mia

"Hey" she smiled back

I asked Mia's mom what time she wanted Mia at home "11:30 at the latest" she answered and with their blessing, she let Mia and me out.

We stood a few moments in the cold, fidgeting nervously. "Mia, I got this for you." And I held out the corsage

Mia blushed furiously "Michael, you didn't have to…thank you…how did know what colour to get?"

I grinned "A little birdie told me." And I tied it around her slim wrist.

Mia admired it, "It's beautiful…"

I cleared my throat "Speaking of beautiful…you-you look great Mia."

Mia pouted "Are you saying I don't look great all the time?" she teased

I mock-bowed "You look great all the time, you've just outdone yourself today…which I didn't think could be possible." I winked at her and pushed her gently towards the stairs.

"Thanks…I think" said Mia as we walked downstairs.

We drove to school, talking the whole time about everything and anything. Why is it so easy to talk to Mia? Coz we're made for each other…so simple.

Anyways, we arrived at the dance. Mia and I walked in; Lilly was already there with Boris and waved at us. When we went to her, Mia and Lilly hugged each other in typical girl fashion and Lilly whispered something in her ear. Mia smiled but shook her head, Lilly than grabbed my arm and took me away from the group "You haven't told her yet?" she hissed

I loosened her grip "No, but I will, leave me alone Lilly." This reminded me about my laptop in the trunk of the car.

"Be right back" I said to Mia, and went to the car park. On the way out, I saw a couple making out near the entrance, it was Kenny and Judith! Well, I told you they'd make the perfect couple.

I got the laptop and went to look for Mrs. Hill. I found her near the refreshments table, making sure that no-one spiked the drink, though I saw her sneaking a few sips from a flask. "Michael" she grinned widely at me, "You're here, that's wonderful…I set up the projector near the stage by the band. Once they stop playing, you can start it up and I'll announce the dance open."

I set up the laptop near the stage, plugging it into the projector. I said a silent prayer…I really hoped it would work.

I went and stood beside Mia "Its ready"

"I'm really sorry I made you do all the work…" said Mia

"Hey, you did your fair share…now just watch it and enjoy." I replied and took her hand in mine.

We all looked up at Mrs. Hill as she stepped up to the podium. "Good Evening young ladies and gentlemen. As you know, today is Valentine's Day and today's dance is a commemoration of love, especially to the people that we can't confess to face-to-face."

There was a muffled snort from somewhere in the audience, somewhere near the entrance.

Mrs. Hill continued "I would like to thank "Rooney", today's band for their performance and special thanks to Michael Moscovitz and Mia Thermopolis for their contribution to the Valentine's Day demonstration."

The hall clapped and Mia blushed, I squeezed her hand and she smiled up at me.

"I now declare this dance officially open." Said Mrs. Hill as she pointed a remote at the projector. The lights dimmed, the screen flickered and settled. The scene was of a thunderstorm and words wound themselves across the scene "How can you tell the rain not to fall when clouds exist?" there was a clap of thunder and the scene changed to one of a windy forest. The wind whistled and leaves blew, words scrolled across "How can you tell the leaves not to fall when wind exists?

I looked at Mia; she was watching the scene and the light flickered in her grey-blue eyes. Finally a picture of a cliff with birds flying everywhere replaced the forest, Mia gasped (hopefully at the beauty of the scene) and the final script appeared "How can you tell me not to fall in love when you exist?" Mia sighed deeply. "Look at the clouds" I whispered in Mia's ear.

She glanced at me and squinted at the scene, and gasped loudly this time. I gripped her hand tightly (I didn't want my dream to come true), I felt it stiffen in mine. The scene changed to a fireworks display that read "Happy Valentine's Day". The lights flicked back on "Happy Valentine's Day!" announced Mrs. Hill. The kids dispersed to eat and dance as the band started to play again.

Lilly grabbed Boris and led him and the rest of her friends away. Mia didn't look at me "Mia?" I asked.

She finally looked up at me "That's what the clouds said…"

I fidgeted "Yeah, well, that was the idea…" (I had manipulated the shape of the clouds subtly to say "Mia") The question was whether it had worked?

She looked down "Why didn't you tell me before? I mean, Michael, you had so many chances to tell me…and Kenny and Judith…and don't tell me that you didn't know I liked you…Are you sure…"

I can't believe this girl! All I want to do right now is kiss her and she won't stop talking!

"Mia" she looked up "Shut up." And I kissed her (and it was as great as I had imagined!), she seemed surprised for a split second, but then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

We kept kissing until Lilly's voice broke in "Ew…can you guys please stop now?"

We laughed as we broke apart and Mia blushed.

Lilly shook her head "Finally…you two are probably the dumbest couple this side of Soho, you know that, don't you?"

I had my arm around Mia's waist and we both turned on Lilly "Shut up Lilly!" and everyone laughed, even Lilly.

Mia and I danced to all the slow songs and kissed and talked in between, time passed so fast and soon it was 11:15 and Mia had to go home. I drove her home, and as we stood her outside on her stoop, she turned to me.

Her eyes sparkled in light from the streetlamp "So you like me?" she asked

I shook my head "Nope"

"Huh?" she blinked up at me

"I love you" and I kissed her again, we got to first base that time round.

Lars interrupted this time "Princess" he grunted "I'm cold…You're probably cold too…so can we please go inside?"

So reluctantly, Mia decided that she better get inside.

"Goodnight Princess" I said with one last kiss.

"Sweet dreams, my Prince" Mia giggled and disappeared into the loft.

And that was my night…possibly the best night of my life, though I can't guarantee that…there are a lot more days and nights for me and Mia…

COMPUTER SHUTDOWN

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Whoohoo! You know how long it took me to finish this story? Almost 2 years! I think that must be a record in procrastination! Before, I just wanted to get this story finished, but now that I am, I feel so sad! I really hoped you guys liked it, excuse any mistakes in it…just review and tell me how good it is!_

_I finished my other PD story too, check that out._

_I may start another story soon…keep a lookout._

_Cheers…luv ya all…thanx 4 all the reviews…Peace Out_

_-Gonnabe Writer-_


End file.
